Ian O'shea
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Sin embargo, todo cobra sentido cuando ve sonriendo a Wanda al ver a Jamie sano no tan sano como ella querría, pero razonablemente bien y se permite el pensamiento de que volver a intentar no va a matarle. Si se rindiese, no sería él mismo.


Disclaimer:no soy Meyer

Fic para vry, mi primer fic de The Host ^^ Colgado hace siglos en mi lj xD

* * *

Ian tiene las manos manchadas de tierra, están ásperas, están secas y se han vuelto algo torpes con el paso del tiempo. Se han moldeado con sangre y sudor.

También tiene las ideas muy bien definidas en la cabeza. Hay doctrinas ahí que no va a cambiar nunca, piensa que ni siquiera lo hará si le entra un gusano e intenta volverle un maricón que se siente a tomar el té exactamente a las cinco de la tarde. Allí danzan ideas desde que su mundo es mundo, que "Kyle es un idiota, pero es mi hermano", "Jeb nunca cambiará su frase de bla bla bla es mi casa bla bla bla" y que "hacer chiquilinadas junto a Jamie en las cocinas cuando vuelven de una expedición es guay."

Él podía autodefinirse como un hombre hecho y derecho. Al menos, lo hacía hasta que esa _cosa_ apareció en su vida (o es que quizá el destino hizo que Wanderer lo encontrara, porque se ve que a ese maldito le gusta reírse de él, poner su mundo de cabeza). Fueron semanas y semanas de estar a su lado, de escucharle reír, de carcajearse no tan disimuladamente cuando ella expresaba esas mentiras con la voz temblorosa y el mentón inclinado hacia abajo (como si le diese vergüenza mirarle a los ojos, incluso cuando sólo hacía una mentira piadosa para ayudar a otros "No, Ian, no tengo hambre, deja eso para Lily, que volverá cansada de trabajar los cultivos"). Semanas que se hicieron meses, hasta que la bomba le explotó.

Ian O'Shea sólo estuvo enamorado una vez, y lo que se dice de enamorado enamorado no era tan así. Se llamaba Nicole y vivía a un par de casas de la suya. Nada de otro mundo, jugaban juntos en el parque y él le defendía cuando Kyle intentaba hacerse el macho menos molestándola. Al menos la rutina siguió hasta que ella se mudó por el trabajo de su padre y nunca la volvió a ver, nada digno de mención.

Quizá fue por eso que le costó tanto aceptarlo, conocer el hecho de por qué sus manos se hicieron más suaves para ella, intentando que no fuesen tan ásperas y sí una delicada caricia que le hiciese sentir en casa, a resguardo. Saber la razón por la que defendía a Wanderer con tanto ahínco, como si fuese el tesoro más preciado que tuviese que proteger de la codicia de los humanos.

Con la aceptación vino el miedo, o algo parecido. No era miedo a que ella le tirase calabazas, sino más bien a que volviera a encerrarse en su caparazón de "te rechazo amablemente, pero voy a encogerme en un ovillo si veo tu cara acercándose a la mía".

Y si el miedo le hubiese paralizado, está seguro que no estaría donde está, ni aunque Kyle le hubiese arrastrado por culo o golpeado a intervalos para dejarle inconciente, cargándole después como si fuese un saco de dormir.

El plan de acción fue fácil, relativamente sencillo comparándolo con los que tuvo que trazar para que las otras almas (no podía llamarles cosas, no ahora que había descubierto su propio País del Nunca Jamás en Wanderer, en su forma de ser y en sus historias.) no les descubriesen a la hora de ir por provisiones. Acercamiento lento, suave y disimulado.

Dio frutos finalmente o, por lo menos, eso le pareció cuando jugaron al fútbol juntos. Su pecho se infló de algo que no supo bien definir (definirlo sin palabras melodramáticas y cursis, de esas que pasaban en esa telenovela que veía Jodi recostada sobre el pecho de Kyle) al contemplarla correr con una expresión de gozo increíble, como si la libertad estuviese a la vuelta de la esquina. Fue en ese entonces cuando no lo pudo evitar, y el que ella le hiciese propuestas que su mente humana transversaza a indecorosas no era de mucha ayuda, la verdad sea dicha.

Tanteó el terreno con esa bromas a las que Wanda siempre se quedaba en silencio (esas que suponía hacían que Melanie hiciera berrinches como cría de siete años) pero que servían para relajar el ambiente. Su mano anclada a la cintura de Wanderer (era increíble y algo espeluznante la manera en que ya encontraba el camino por cuenta propia, como si fuese inconcebible que no hubiera ocupado ese lugar antes) y un escalofrío familiar recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

Ian O'Shea no es un cobarde, no se tira atrás y hace lo que debe hacer cuando cree que algo vale la pena. Por eso no es de locos que le haya preguntado si podía besarla allí mismo, en medio de esos túneles de barro (de ese suelo asfixiante, que se convirtió en el refugio de la pareja de inadaptados sociales que hacía con Wanda). Aunque, como siempre, llega un idiota que corta el rollo. Ian se dice que matar personas es malo, que la imagen de sus manos estrangulando a Wes es mala, que él no va a hacer como Anakin Skywalker y pasarse al lado oscuro.

Sigue a la chica con grandes zancadas, el cuerpo de Melanie corre, pero él es más alto y fuerte que ella, así que se acomoda lo necesario para ir a su paso. Mientras tanto, refunfuña no tan para sus adentros algo que suena a -¿De qué leches vale todo mi esfuerzo si luego se va corriendo? Es un desperdicio-

Sin embargo, todo cobra sentido cuando ve sonriendo a Wanda al ver a Jamie sano (no tan sano como ella querría, pero razonablemente bien) y se permite el pensamiento de que volver a intentar no va a matarle. Si se rindiese y dejase las cosas así, sin pelear, no sería Ian O'Shea.


End file.
